User talk:Proxima Centauri/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Scientology! Thanks for your edit to the Kaja Bordevich Ballo page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Angela (Talk) 11:00, 26 May 2010 I hope Scientologists won't cause me trouble here. Proxima Centauri 11:01, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hi there. I'm one of two Scienowiki admins here. There are some general Wikia admins who keep an eye on things too, but they are not scios or exes. I'm going to take the liberty of cross-posting here your post from WWP. I don't post there. About a week ago you posted this, and someone on ESMB referred me to it today. :You wrote: "Well done all you Anonymous who told the Scientologists at ScienoWiki about the mistakes they were making and got blocked for it. I think we’re getting through to the admins there and they’re having doubts about Scientology. Certainly they’ve let me edit responsibly there for days. Perhaps more anons may feel like editing politely there. Give good sources for what you write or they’ll decide you’re lying even when you’re telling the truth, remember they’re Scientologists. :"They approve of the Free Zone and have a great deal about it, they may be Freezoners, I don't know. :"This contribution got the user a block because they claimed the user was adding false information. As far as I can tell it’s almost entirely true. :"At the same time they let me add referenced material which they can see is true. How will they react to true, referenced material about their hero, LRH? I don’t know, I haven’t dared to start that yet." (End of your quote) :Here is the beginning of that "contribution" that was nuked: :"A cult devoted to a fake alien god Xenu who kidnapped a bunch of mudkips, raeped them, and used the resulting offspring to populate earth. :"Was founded when L. Ron Hubbard took a shitload of drugs and wrote down one of his drug induced hallucinations and decided to make a religion out of it." :There is (some) definite truth in the entire article. However, the form of it might be appropriate to WWP but is not appropriate to this wiki. I started Scienowiki in 2005 and have put several hundred hours into it. Others have put in hundreds more. Nowadays I don't consider myself a Scientologist, although there are parts of Scn that I still consider to be useful. I don't spend a lot of time at Scienowiki any more, and during the time I do spend here I mostly straighten up the chairs and magazines and clean the vomit off the carpet. If you look at that "contribution" above from the user I banned, you might see why I considered it vomit on the carpet. The tone of it might be appropriate for a bunch of drunken teenagers, but that isn't the intended public for this wiki, who tend to be a more sober lot. :I have taken a lot of care in creating and maintaining this wiki. Genius 8 in the past year likewise. Others have done bits and pieces, a few no more than promoting themselves with selfish PR puff pieces. I welcome careful edits and new articles that are done responsibly. What I don't appreciate is the vomit that I have to clean up. I also don't really like sloppy articles that don't particularly add anything. I'll give an example: the new article "Squirrel" that I saw today. It gives me a problem: on the one hand I don't want to just nuke it because I do try not to bite the newbies :), but on the other hand I don't want to spend ten minutes correcting it into something true. I would request that, assuming you are not a veteran Scio or ex-Scio, you don't write articles about Scn technical terms that you would really only have a surface understanding of. :I think I have now read all your edits. Most of them are fine; some I made minor changes to; one or more I made major changes to. Overall, they're good. Thank you for the useful additions you have made. Paul 20:48, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Take care that you carry on watching this wiki, make enough edits to show you're still interested and don't leave it to Wikia to deal with vandalism or Wikia might give the wiki to someone else. Now I see you're still involved here I’ve started Why We Protest Scientology Wiki which is a wiki for critics of Scientology and I'm leaving this wiki for you. Proxima Centauri 17:52, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :OK, thanks very much for the offer. I'm in excellent health and not planning on dying for a couple of decades, so don't hold your breath. Maybe I'll come and post on that WWP wiki. :) Paul 19:12, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Image Deletion Hello there, I'm a newcomer to Scientology Wiki and posted four new images, though I'd like to delete two of them now (the ones called Tom Cruise (Close Up) and Mike Rinder keep) but delete the one just called Tom Cruise and Demi Moore. I uploaded Demi Moore wrong and Tom Cruises photo is now very good. Thank you, much appreciated. Thank you AlextheGreatandGrand 21:37, January 16, 2012 (UTC)AlextheGreatandGrandAlextheGreatandGrand 21:37, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Understand That's alright, I was just getting the feel of things on this wiki, I'll be more wary but could you do me a favour. I need you to delete those images, I am trying to find more available images. I was wandering if you could delete those images since your the only admin active. Not the Mike Rinder and Tom Cruise (Close-Up) but the one just called Tom Cruise and the other one called Demi Moore. Thank you AlextheGreatandGrand 11:27, January 17, 2012 (UTC)AlextheGreatandGrandAlextheGreatandGrand 11:27, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Please link to those images so I know which to delete. Proxima Centauri 19:30, January 17, 2012 (UTC) These are the following links for the ones I have or no longer need: -http://scientology.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tom_Cruise.jpg -http://scientology.wikia.com/wiki/File:Demi_Moore.jpg Thank you AlextheGreatandGrand 00:44, January 18, 2012 (UTC)AlextheGreatandGrandAlextheGreatandGrand 00:44, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Why? Really, I only patrol and maintain wiki's, wiki's take a neutral opinion and should be non-bias. I just keep it clean, especially recognised religions. A.M.S The Religioneer 09:37, February 1, 2012 (UTC)A.M.S The ReligioneerA.M.S The Religioneer 09:37, February 1, 2012 (UTC) So? Some of the writing is bias, how can you maintain a constuctive community? A.M.S The Religioneer 09:39, February 1, 2012 (UTC)A.M.S The ReligioneerA.M.S The Religioneer 09:39, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Understand I understand your protesting on your personal wiki, Why We Protest Scientology? though this is like the Judaism and Christianity wiki which should represent what the people want. You also shouldn't be reverting what other people have been writing. That's highly bias. I also don't practice nor follow Scientology. A.M.S The Religioneer 09:44, February 1, 2012 (UTC)A.M.S The ReligioneerA.M.S The Religioneer 09:44, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Respect and Understanding. Liberties All I'm saying is that as a neutral, secular person I just think that this wiki should be respected, I mean I don't edit because I'm keen on joining but just for editing. A.M.S The Religioneer 09:57, February 1, 2012 (UTC)A.M.S The ReligioneerA.M.S The Religioneer 09:57, February 1, 2012 (UTC)